Best Thing In Town
by Leave1942
Summary: The typical High School story told in hopefully a pleasing manner. Bitter new student Inuyasha struggles to make his mark, while the intelligent Kagome grows ever more curious about this deviant individual. Also features Miroku and Sango. May be M later.
1. Come With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything affiliated with it

* * *

"So the _r _of the sequence .2, .02, .002, etc. is .1. Can anyone tell me why?"

Kagome sighed as the teacher droned on, lightly tapping her fingers on her open binder. She blew a stray strand of hair from her eyes, furrowing her brow as it fell right back into place.

Giving up on the dissenting hair, she glanced out the half open door. A small sigh was pulled from her chest as she watched the occasional student pass by, a grin on his face as he discussed whatever he fancied with his friend, who listened with a bemused smirk.

_Crash!_

Kagome (not to mention a majority of the classroom) screamed as the window blew inward, spraying her with shards of class. The harbinger of destruction slammed into her desk, sending it crashing into another.

"Damn," he cursed, as he began to pull himself up. Kagome screamed again. He glanced up at her with amber eyes filtered by silvery bangs as he got to one knee.

"Shut up, you stupid wench!" he cried, leaping to his feet. Despite her fear, Kagome shut up. She noticed his swelling cheek, sprinkled with red from a small cut directly above, just missing his fiery eye.

"Good," he grumbled, looking abashedly away. Kagome, curious about this reaction, was about to inquire when the teacher finally spoke up.

"What the hell is going on here?" roared the solid old lady.

"Fuck off!" replied the silver headed youth, launched himself out the window.

The class, including Kagome, clustered around the shattered window, mindful of the broken glass. Murmurs ran through the class as they realized enough of what the situation entailed. This strange boy had just walked up to the smirking Koga.

Everyone knew Ookami Koga's reputation, and to stay the hell away from him. He was the dominant badass of Kanousei High, who still managed to charm his way onto maintaining a position on the football team despite numerous suspensions and failing grades (evidenced by his letterman check worn above his baggy sweats). An imposing and muscular six feet, the senior who would be king kept his long black hair in a high ponytail. No one dared mock him.

"So," chuckled Koga harshly. "You learn your place, you piece of shit? Not gonna mock my hairstyle again, are you, new kid?"

The watchful students exchanged bemused glances with each before turning back to the ensuing conflict.

"No one tells me my place," growled the stranger, stepping slowly towards his foe. "And I have a damn name; it's Idai Inuyasha. I hope you remember it."

Koga laughed. "Why's that? You think-"

He was cut off as Inuyasha's fist, lightning quick, collided with his face.

Inuyasha grinned viciously. "Because," he smirked, glancing down at the prone form of his opponent, "You're going to wake up with one hell of a headache."

The class cheered. The tyrant had been thrown from his seat. The victor glanced up at them, startled by the attention. Before his face could turn red, he spat a "Feh!" at them and bounded away.

Kagome stood amidst the chatting students enthusiastically discussing the strange newcomer, watching the silver mane disappear behind a turn.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured to herself. "Who is he?"

Unintentionally, her friend Tamashii (known more commonly as Tama) overheard her inquiry and answered with a smile.

"That's Inuyasha! He's new here…I heard that this is his third high school; he keeps getting kicked out of the others!" Wonder shown in her eyes. "He's kinda cute, in that bad boy sense. That crazy hair…"

Sango, who was the equivalent of Kagome's sister, rolled her eyes. "You're a relationship hound, Tama. Although I will admit, his taking out of Koga was impressed. While he's nothing more than a brute, Koga is strong. This Inuyasha showed a high level of fighting prowess, felling him with one blow."

Kagome pick her bottom lip lightly, glancing once more out the window. "I think he's a jerk," she laughed.

* * *

"Expensive destruction, reckless endangerment, violent brawling, and cutting classes all on your first day. Not the type of student we prize here at Kanousei High School," dictated the principal, glancing up from his report at his new pupil.

"However, we _do_ prize discipline. And frankly, breaking you will enhance our reputation as the best in the region tremendously. That's why I agreed to take you on."

He grinned viciously through his spectacles.

"And that means you will be broken. There's no doubt about that. I'm going to make your life such a living hell that you'll be begging like a dog to have the privilege of following instructions. I don't give a fuck what your past consists of; I spoke with your guardian, Sesshomaru, and he granted me permission to do as I see fit. I'm thrilled."

Inuyasha, who head been slouched in the chair with his arms crossed, staring at the far corner of the room, steadfastedly continued his silence.

After a moment's hesitation brought on by his target's lack of response, the principal resumed his sentence. "Detention, everyday after school for the rest of the quarter. Now get the hell out of my office."

Slowly, Inuyasha rose to his feet. Still not glancing at the administrator, he opened the door and took a step forward. Before walking through, he turned toward the desk. Finally, his piercing amber gaze reached the eyes of the blanching man.

"I don't care what my brother says you can do. I don't care what you think you can do; it doesn't matter. Try as hard as you might, you will never, ever, break me. I promise."

With this, he turned his back and slammed the door, knocking the principal's nameplate off his desk, and leaving him with a strong urge to urinate.

* * *

Alright, this is a new Inuyasha fanfic by yours truly. No, it doesn't mean I've given up on All Caught Up; I've simply had a rush of inspiration for this one, and want to pursue it. I'll get back to the other eventually. This one, I think, will be a bit more fun, though, and I hope you will enjoy it.

**Notes:**

Ookami means wolf  
Idai means greatness  
Tamashii means soul  
Kanousei means potential (I thought this was fitting for a high school)

The line "You will never, ever, break me" comes from a song by the Ducky Boys called "Break Me." The full line is:

You will never ever break me  
You knocked me down, I got back up

The title for this story came from the Green Day song "Best Thing in Town," because it's about Inuyasha's struggle for greatness.


	2. Let's Go For A Ride

"I'm on a sentimental journey, into sight and sound 

_Of no return, and no looking back or down  
A consciences objector to the war that's in my mind_

_Leaving in the lurch and I'm taking back what's mind_

"_I'm…" _"Excuse me…" _"…mission…"_

"Hey!"

"…_estination unknown"_

"Come on, now, would you listen to me?"

Angrily, Inuyasha tore the earbuds off, glaring at the intruder. "What the hell do you want?" he growled, irritated at the interruption. He was currently sitting at his own table in the corner of the cafeteria, a half-eaten tray of what passed for General Tsao's chicken in front of him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some company," smiled the newcomer warmly.

Inuyasha ran a quick assessment of him. He had short, rough black hair, tamed in the back by a small tail. His left ear housed two tight hoops, his right, one. He wore a royal purple button down shirt, open to the bottom two buttons and with the sleeves rolled up, over a navy tee. Average blue jeans ended with all black DC's, in relatively worn condition.

"Fine," muttered Inuyasha grudgingly. Still smiling, the boy took a seat.

"My name's Manzoku Miroku," he said, biting into a slice of (burnt) pizza. "And you're the famed Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't even bother with an acknowledgement. "So what do you want with me?"

Miroku shrugged. "Well, I'm still relatively new here myself, and I just figured 'Who better to make friend's with than another newcomer?' "

Inuyasha snorted lightly. "I don't do 'friendship' so well."

Miroku smiled calmly. "I think it's worth a shot. I'm willing to wait it out and see."

"Feh."

There was an awkward pause, glazed over by Miroku's ever-present smile.

"So…" Miroku began, "What kind of music do you listen to? Your iPod was cranked up so loud I could hear 'Castaway' across the table," he grinned.

Inuyasha perked up; very little meant more to him than his music. Coincidentally, Miroku had similar tastes, cutting along the ska/punk line, with Inuyasha leaning more towards punk and Miroku more towards ska.

During one of their now less awkward pauses, Miroku caught Inuyasha's gaze floating towards a nearby table. He glanced over inconspicuously.

"Already scoping out the cream of the crop, I see," he lilted. Inuyasha's head snapped around.

"Ah, shut up," he growled. "I don't know what you mean."

Miroku just smiled.

"Hey, it's understandable! Sango's off limits, though; I plan to make her mine, given enough time. She's the one with the pink mascara on, over there. The shorthaired brunette next to her is Tamashii, although everyone just calls her Tama. The redheaded, green eyed beauty? Ayame. Watch out, though, she's got her heart set on Koga, you're little dance partner. "

Inuyasha ignored the jest. "Who's the last one, there? The quiet brunette?"

"I was getting there," Miroku smiled. "Impatient, are we not? That's Kagome. Even going past her looks, she's nice. A real, fine lady." Glancing over to the side, he was easily able to recognize that gleam in Inuyasha's eyes. "You've already chosen her, hmm? You're just waiting to leave your mark…"

There was a silence, as Inuyasha gaze continued. Finally, he tore his eyes down. "She looks stupid," he muttered, before digging in (not without disgust).

* * *

"New boy's looking at you," smiled Sango, tilting her head towards her best. "Right there, next to the perv…"

Kagome chuckled. "Just because he 'accidentally' bumped into you a few times, it doesn't make him perverted…frankly, I admire his will-power. Your icy gaze is enough to freeze any boy's heart."

"He's too hot-blooded…" Sango shook her head.

Ayame simpered. "I can't believe that Inuyasha character hit Koga! Koga!" She cast a burning glance towards him. "What'd he ever do to him?"

Tama raised her eyebrow lightly. "It's not that hard of a stretch to picture Koga offending someone…Although rumor is he wasn't the one who started it."

Her eyes took on a dreamy, faraway look, as Ayame burst into new rants about injustice. "Such a tough guy…you gotta admire a guy with guts like those. Not to mention looks to kill. He's got the whole rough around the edges thing going for him, in a good way!"

She seemed to consider. "That's it!" she cried, slamming her fist down on the table. "I'm going to make him mine!"

Kagome gagged on a bite of pizza she had just snagged with her teeth.

Tama's eyes whipped around. "What's the matter, Kagome? Don't tell me you're after him, too?"

Kagome forced a laugh through her coughs. "Hardly! Cute though he may be, but courteous he certainly is not."

Tama smiled victoriously. "Than he's mine…"

Kagome's smile became slightly distracted with thought. _Yes…he is cute. Very. And he is rude.…but…there was something in those amber eyes…something…genuine…It was strong in a way muscles just can't comprehend…_

She shrugged to herself. "Best of luck…"

Now, the question is: Was she talking to Tama? Or herself?

* * *

Inuyasha sat a lone in the detention room, chucking a pencil at the ceiling.Kagome… 

The name kept drifting through his cluttered mind, stowing away on his train of thought and leaping off before the next station.

"Feh.."

The pencil stayed embedded in the ceiling tile, as the detention bell rang.

* * *

Alright, sorry for the relatively long lapse in updates. The story is progressing in my head, if not on paper…and don't you worry, the story is Inuyasha and Kagome, Tama's there because, frankly, I like the way she came out, and to add a little spice, not to mention drama.

A warning: Eventually, there will be some graphic scenes, be it violence or sex. Watch out (or look forward to, depending on your prerogative) for the future.

The song, as mentioned in the story, was "Castaway," by Green Day. Yes, I know, it seems childish to put in my own musical tastes, but hey, lets be honest; What's the most frequent conversation starter amongst strangers? "So, what music do you listen to?"

Game, set, and match.


End file.
